With Or Without Wings (traduction)
by Adalas - Elie Bluebell
Summary: Il était presque absurde de penser à des anges sans ailes. Pour quelles raisons semblait-il d'autant plus extraordinaire chaque occasion où ils avaient vu les ailes de Castiel ?


**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire.

 **Auteure :** Tatsumaki-sama

 **Traductrice :** Adalas

 **Note de la traductrice** : Ma première contribution au fandom français de Supernatural. Il existe bien quelques fic consacrées aux ailes de Castiel mais pas tant que ça. Alors voilà une petite fic issue du fandom anglais. A savoir que l'auteure n'a pas répondu à ma demande de trad. Je la retirerai si elle me le demande.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Dean rêvait de l'Enfer.

Il rêvait du feu, de la cendre, de la douleur, du sang, des cris et de la mort. Peu importe comment il s'y prenait, il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

Jour après jour, semaine après semaine, année après année – le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui. Tout se confondait et s'entrecroisait dans une étendue sans fin semblable à une éternité où il n'y avait que deux choix offerts par delà le temps : torturer ou être torturé.

Il lui avait fallu un certain temps avant d'être à bout et de céder. Tous les jours, on offrait un choix à Dean et il avait toujours craché au visage du démon qui était venu lui délivrer le message. Il les avait maudit, leur avait hurlé sa fureur, avait mordu sa propre langue pour refuser l'offre. Sa détermination à toutes épreuves avait impressionné les démons. Et ils avaient redoublé d'efforts pour briser cet homme remarquable.

Mais, en définitif, il fut brisé. Il y avait trop à gérer pour son âme. Trop de douleur. Trop d'angoisse. Trop de tout. Ça l'accablait, le déchirait, le mutilait, le brisait en morceaux trop fêlés et endommagés pour être rassemblés.

« _Dean Winchester._ »

Il ne put retenir un sanglot hoquetant. La voix qui parlait... c'était un son doux, céleste comparer à ceux qu'il écoutait depuis si longtemps. C'était si bouleversant d'entendre son nom plutôt que les cris brisés des damnés et les chuchotements huileux des démons tortionnaires.

« _Viens. Sois libre._ »

Les larmes piquèrent aux coins de ses yeux tandis qu'il chancelait vers l'avant, cherchant et agrippant à l'aveuglette. Il avait attendu d'entendre ces mots pendant si longtemps. Pour être libéré de cet endroit. Pour être libéré de la chaleur et de la torture. Pour être libéré de sa honte et de sa culpabilité.

Il faillit tomber, les démons derrière lui sifflaient, ne voulant pas le laisser partir. Il pouvait sentir leurs mains crasseuses et tachées de sang le saisir et le tirer en arrière. Soudain, une lumière rayonna dans tous les coins, aveuglant les démons qui hurlèrent et battirent immédiatement en retraite, l'emprise de leurs doigts défaite.

Une main... une main blanche et chaude étreignit son avant-bras. Il hurla et se débattit pour échapper à la chaleur, pour échapper à tout. Mais la voix était douce, rassurante même.

« _N'aies pas peur._ »

Puis il fut soulevé, la gravité n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui, l'air sifflait devant son visage et dans ses cheveux. Riant à gorge déployée, il savourait l'air frais et son salut hors de la Fosse ardente.

Il s'agita, voulant dire quelque chose pour remercier celui qui l'avait tiré du feu et de l'obscurité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer mais dès qu'il leva les yeux vers le visage de son sauveur, il fut soufflé, stupéfait et émerveillé.

Il y avait trop de lumière pour distinguer quoique ce soit mais Dean aurait juré avoir aperçu des plumes au-dessus de lui.

Puis, il se réveilla.

* * *

Quand Sam vit pour la première fois les ailes (ce devait être des ailes, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être d'autre ? ) ce fut dans un petit café à la périphérie de Nashville dans l'Illinois.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Castiel les regardait manger, calme et imperturbable. Évidemment, Dean n'était pas perturbé par quoique ce soit. Désormais, la présence de l'ange lui était bien trop familière. Il lui offrit même une frite et Castiel l'observa avec un regard impénétrable, jusqu'à ce que Dean soupire et abandonne, jetant la frite dans sa propre bouche en bougonnant quelque chose à propos d'anges coincés.

Il avait appris que Castiel exprimait ses émotions par de très subtiles implications et de petits détails qui apparaissaient durant une fraction de seconde avant de disparaître jusqu'à l'apparition du prochain. L'ange s'était légèrement penché en avant, s'appuyant doucement sur ses doigts, les regardant sans ciller. C'était un signe que Castiel était intéressé et peut-être même amusé par les tactiques de Dean. Il attendait patiemment tandis que ce dernier blablatait au sujet de leur dernière chasse, sur une sorcière, sur un chat fou et sur le voisin fouineur d'à côté. Il était même possible que les anges aiment écouter les potins et les bavardages du jour.

Puis, pendant qu'il sirotait distraitement son café, Sam remarqua brusquement des nuances de lumière plus sombres derrière Castiel, un dégradé d'orangé vermillon au corail bruni. Ce qui était vraiment étrange. Il n'y avait rien pour bloquer la lumière du soleil et l'empêcher d'atteindre directement le siège sur lequel était assis l'ange.

Ça aurait pu être un effet du soleil matinal ou le fait qu'il avait passé la nuit sur une chasse aux démons infructueuse avec Ruby et que par conséquent il n'avait pas assez dormi. Pourtant Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que la banquette sur laquelle était installé Castiel était plus ombragée qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être.

C'était comme si quelque chose de grand et recouvert de plumes bloquait la lumière du soleil.

* * *

Les démons le lorgnaient sournoisement, les dents découvertes, la langue pendante et les yeux affamés. Ils étaient parvenus à l'atteindre, leurs mains griffues l'empoignant et le tirant. Le déchirant et le mordant. Il tenta de se débattre, de se libérer mais ils étaient trop forts. Il appela frénétiquement Sam. Mais Sam ne pouvait ou ne lui répondit pas.

Un démon en particulier, séparé du reste du groupe faisait serpenter sa main sur son cou, l'étranglant. Les traits de la femme formaient un masque hideux et effroyable. Elle aurait pu être une mère ou une gentille femme au foyer. Elle aurait pu être chez elle en train de cuisiner et de nettoyer. N'importe où mais pas ici.

« Hurle pour moi » murmura-t-elle suavement dans son oreille, étirant un rictus diabolique sur le visage de son vaisseau. « Supplie pour ta vie, humain ! ».

Même s'il le voulait, Dean ne pouvait respirer. Ses poumons cherchaient désespérément à aspirer de l'air mais n'en trouvaient aucun. Ils se contractaient dans la panique et la lutte pour pomper quelque chose, quoique ce soit afin d'arrêter la profonde sensation de brûlure dans sa poitrine qui se répandait dans son corps.

Sa vision commença à s'assombrir, sa périphérie se brouillait et, bientôt le reste fut rongé par des taches de gris et des points indistincts.

Faiblement, Dean tourna ses dernières pensées vers son frère. Est-ce que Sam allait bien ? Est-ce que les démons l'avaient eu lui aussi ? Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était prier pour qu'ils ne l'aient pas et que Sam soit à l'abri.

Soudain, une lumière éclatante explosa dans le noir. Des cris furent perçus et il aurait juré que quelqu'un l'avait appelé.

Il fut abandonné, gisant en tas sur le sol. Son monde tournait toujours et se réduisait à rien si ce n'est une brume colorée et des silhouettes couperosées. Il avait peut-être vu l'éclat d'un trench et aperçut des yeux saphirs brillants mais il n'en était pas sûr. Pour l'instant, sa tête tournait et il était trop étourdi pour même savoir son propre nom.

Lorsqu'il fut secoué et réveillé par les appels urgents de Sam, la première chose qu'il fit fut de lever la tête.

Une discrète plume blanche témoignait de ce qui venait de se produire.

* * *

« Les anges n'existent pas.

\- C'est ça ton problème, Dean. Tu n'as pas la foi. »

Avant que les mots finissent de sortir de sa bouche, Dean les avait vues.

Un éclair illumina l'ombre d'immenses et majestueuses ailes se déployant. Elles s'étendaient d'un mur à l'autre de la grange. Ce fut quelque chose de trop magnifique, céleste et irréel pour que l'esprit de Dean puisse l'appréhender. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de haleter et contempler avec émerveillement les ombres imposantes qui se profilaient silencieusement au-dessus d'eux.

Puis la lumière s'évanouit et ce fut comme elles n'étaient jamais apparues.

Et l'ange resta, surveillant Dean de son regard omniscient.

* * *

Castiel pressa un index mince contre ses lèvres. Sam qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer la referma immédiatement face à l'impératif de silence de l'ange.

La porte fut soudainement défoncée par un hurlement du vent et le cri d'une chose inhumaine. Sur leurs gardes, ils plongèrent sur leurs armes tandis que Castiel regardait stoïquement les démons qui s'approchaient.

« Bon, bon, bon. Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? » Alastair examina leur petit groupe avec intérêt. « Le tortionnaire ressuscité. Le petit prince. Et un adorable angelot. Nous venons de tomber sur une assemblée improbable. »

A leur mention, Dean tressaillit et Sam se raidit. De l'autre côté, Castiel ne donnait aucun signe qu'il avait écouté Alastair.

« J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas si nous gâchons cette petite fête ? » demanda doucement le démon tandis que d'autres apparaissaient derrière lui. « Nous ne voudrions pas manquer ça pour tout l'or du monde. »

Ils étaient plus nombreux et mieux armés. Dean se lécha les lèvres, cherchant toutes les issues possibles. Malheureusement, il n'y en avait qu'une et les démons se tenaient devant elle.

Totalement imperturbable, Castiel se posta devant les frères. Le message « _restez derrière moi_ » était clair et ils se hâtèrent d'obtempérer.

L'ange était droit et impassible, sans un soupçon de peur ou même d'émotion dans les yeux tandis qu'il fixait Alastair et ses sbires. Jusqu'à maintenant, Dean n'avait jamais remarqué que, pendant un combat, le dos de Castiel était souvent tendu. Les épaules rejetées en arrière. La colonne vertébrale droite et raide. Les bras parfaitement collés contre ses flancs.

Il sentit quelque chose frôler sa joue, quelque chose de chaud et de brillant.

Presque comme des plumes.

Ça ne le dérangea pas comme lorsque quelque chose d'anormale le touchait. En fait, il se sentait plutôt réconforté par elle. Sachant ça, Dean saisit son arme avec un peu plus d'assurance.

Après tout, il y avait un ange du Seigneur à leurs côtés.

* * *

D'une minute à l'autre, la plante qui le retenait allait céder et il chuterait rapidement vers une mort fulgurante.

Son bras gauche étant la seule chose qui reliait Sam à la plante grimpante sur la falaise, hurla. Son autre bras était pris par un Dean inconscient.

La saloperie de goule s'était assurée qu'elle emporterait une âme de plus avec elle. Avec ses dernières forces, elle avait fait basculer Dean dans le précipice avant disparaître on ne sait où. Et Sam avait plongé pour attraper son frère et réalisé que son corps allait aussi dégringoler de la falaise.

Désormais, luttant pour se hisser, des détonations grondant au loin, Sam grognait et haletait de douleur. La plante grimpante ne tiendrait plus. Il pouvait la voir s'effilocher et se rompre. Mais il préférait qu'elle cède en les entraînant tous les deux dans la mort plutôt que seulement Dean.

Son souhait fut exaucé.

 _Crack !_

Tout à coup, ses mains n'attrapèrent que du vide et Sam put sentir le fond de son estomac agité tomber comme n'y avait plus rien pour le retenir lui et Dean.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche dans un cri ou des excuses silencieuses destinées à Dean, ou même de réaliser le fait qu'ils allaient tous les deux mourir, Sam sentit quelque chose l'agripper par derrière, mettant un terme à sa chute.

Puis, la seconde chose qu'il perçut fut qu'ils volaient. Le vent, agréable et rafraîchissant glissait délicatement sur sa nuque. Il entendit des battements d'ailes brassant l'air, les élevant vers le ciel.

Cette sensation, cette émotion indescriptible était si exaltante et libératrice que Sam sentait son cœur battre d'excitation et de crainte.

Son seul regret fut que Dean ne soit pas conscient pour partager cette expérience avec lui.

Au moment où lui et Dean furent gentiment déposés sur la terre ferme, Sam leva brièvement les yeux dans l'espoir d'apercevoir leur ami volant.

Il n'eut qu'un infime aperçu d'une silhouette ailée montant en flèche dans le lointain.

* * *

Dean avait prévu de charger directement dans la grange et, sans ralentir ni faiblir faire face à tout démon qui se mettrait sur son chemin. Mais la vue de Castiel enchaîné au sol, un démon concupiscent sur lui, poignardant l'ange avec une longue barre acérée coupa Dean dans son élan.

Quelque chose frémit dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire, lui rappelant un oiseau blessé et mourant qu'il avait vu sur le bord d'une route. Les ailes avaient été horriblement brisées d'un côté, écrasées par les pneus d'une voiture imprudente et l'oiseau au sol, impuissant, avait soulevé avec peine son corps paralysé, se débattant pour voler. Ce fut la chose la plus proche avec laquelle il pouvait comparer les ailes de Castiel.

Elles étaient comme celles de l'oiseau, tordues et déformées. Elles semblaient pendre apathiquement dans dos de Castiel, liées et attachées, trop fragiles pour se soutenir par elles-même, le sang suintait des plumes cendrées. La barre tranchante les avait blessées, tordues et mutilées.

Une rage envahit Dean, comparable à celle qu'il avait quand quelqu'un ou quelque chose menaçait son petit frère, que ce soit en sa présence ou non.

« Enfoiré ! » hurla-t-il en pointant son fusil à pompe et en tirant sur le démon.

Ce dernier esquiva et rit.

« Oh ? Tu viens à la rescousse de ton ange ? » demanda-t-il, l'hilarité plissant ses yeux.

Depuis quand Castiel était-il devenu son ange ? Néanmoins, les mots brisèrent quelque chose en Dean et avant que le démon de s'en rende compte, il fut mis à terre, battu à maintes reprises par des coups sans états d'âme et plusieurs balles perforèrent son corps

Puis, Sam se hâta de psalmodier l'exorcisme, Dean tomba près de Castiel, tirant dans les chaînes, les retirant dès qu'elle devinrent lâches.

« Cas ! Cas, tu vas bien ? »

Les ailes bougèrent légèrement et quelques plumes écarlates tombèrent. Que ce fut une bonne chose ou non, Dean ne le demanda pas.

« Je vais bien ».

Castiel parla comme s'il discutait de la pluie et du beau temps autour d'une bonne tasse de café. Oublié le fait que ses ailes avaient été tailladées et presque arrachées de son dos. Oublié le fait qu'il venait d'être torturé par un démon sadique.

Mais son visage racontait une tout autre histoire. Des lignes de tourment tiraient les traits de Castiel, ses lèvres étaient tendues et pincées, sa mâchoire incroyablement rigide. Ses yeux semblaient plus brillants que d'habitude, peut-être parce qu'ils débordaient d'une douleur inqualifiable. Chaque mouvement qu'il effectuait était raide et lent, sa grâce et sa fluidité perdues.

La fraction de la manifestation de douleur de la véritable forme de l'ange l'abasourdi. Avant qu'il ait seulement aperçu les ailes. Et l'expérience fut captivante et à couper le souffle. Il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel qu'il ne pouvait condamner ou désapprouver et qui, au début avait semblé un peu étrange pour Dean à admettre de part son jugement, sa compréhension et son expérience des monstres.

Mais Castiel n'était pas un monstre. Il n'était certainement pas un monstre.

« Il y a quelque chose qu'on peut faire ? » demanda Dean avant de réaliser à quel point sa question était stupide.

Qu'est-ce qu'un humain comme lui pouvait-il faire pour un ange ? Surtout lorsque les ailes de ledit ange était dans cet état ? Des mains humaines pouvaient-elles même aider un être céleste ?

A cet instant, Castiel leva la tête, en suspens comme s'il écoutait.

« Mes frères » dit-il simplement.

Il n'y eut pas d'avertissement autre que la parole de Castiel avant que trois anges n'apparaissent, se tenant debout, impassibles. Sans un bruit, ils hissèrent Castiel avec beaucoup de soin, faisant attention à ses ailes. Seul un éclat de fureur dans leurs yeux lumineux trahit leurs pensées avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous sans laisser aucune trace.

Juste un bruissement d'aile.

* * *

Il savait que c'était un rêve. Parce qu'en général, dès qu'il posait sa tête sur l'oreiller, il se retrouvait là. Seuls les rêves pouvaient l'amener ici.

Le décor n'était pas reconnaissable. Des rais de lumière passaient à travers les fentes des feuillages et des branchages. L'air était frais et pur, sans odeurs de pots d'échappement de voiture, de hamburgers gras et de toilettes rances. L'herbe et les arbres étaient d'un vert émeraude si luxuriant, si vivant qu'ils semblaient presque surréalistes, tout droit sortis d'une carte postale. ( **1** )

C'était un lieu agréable. Sentant une douce brise jouer sur son visage et ébouriffer légèrement ses cheveux, Dean inspira profondément. Ici, il n'y avait pas de préoccupations au sujet des démons, des sceaux, de Lilith, de Sam tournant du côté obscur, du fardeau de sauver le monde de l'Apocalypse, de gens qui mourraient, de ses crimes en Enfer ou d'anges blessés aux ailes déchiquetées.

L'image des macabres ailes brisées de Castiel le sortit soudainement de son état paisible. Il devait trouver Castiel !

Il se retrouva à trébucher entre les arbres et les buissons, courant, appelant, cherchant. Si Castiel avait orchestré ce rêve, alors il devait être quelque part dans le coin, non ?

Juste lorsque Dean s'écrasa dans les broussailles vertes et brunes, il vit ce qu'il cherchait.

« Cas ? »

L'ange se retourna lentement. Son visage était comme à l'accoutumé neutre et indéchiffrable, ses mouvements sereins et gracieux. Dean nota que c'était une bonne chose. Un signe que Castiel était redevenu lui-même.

La meilleure preuve était la vision des ailes elles-mêmes. Elles étaient comme lorsque Dean avait pour la première fois posé les yeux sur elles. Divines et impressionnantes, elles surplombaient aisément Castiel lui-même. Aucune chaîne ou manille ne pouvait espérer les contenir et les brider. Elles étaient exactement comme Dean les avait imaginé. Sans défauts et teintées de blanc laiteux et d'ivoire crémeux.

« Alors, on dirait que ton mojo a fait quelque chose et que tes ailes vont mieux, hein ? » sourit-il.

Castiel acquiesça. « Je suis totalement rétabli » affirma-t-il.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un soupir de soulagement échappa à Dean.

« Bien. »

Inclinant la tête, Castiel l'observa avec un soupçon de gratitude dans ses vifs yeux céruléens.

« Je dois te remercier, Dean » dit-il en baissant la tête.

« Pour m'avoir sauvé, j'ai une dette envers toi.

\- Nan, c'est rien. » répliqua-t-il rapidement, se sentent brusquement embarrassé. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il entendait un ange le remercier lui et les gens qui l'entouraient.

Un fantôme de sourire voleta sur le visage habituellement impassible de Castiel avant que, tout à coup, il n'y ait un déploiement rayonnant d'ailes éthérées de plumes blanches et brillantes entourant Castiel dans un tourbillon. Dean pouvait les sentir embrasser sa peau, le chatouiller et c'était plus léger et plus doux que tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu. Les ailes déployèrent leur envergure dans les hauteurs indicibles, s'enroulant autour des arbres, ombrageant l'herbe. Il sentit le vent sereinement brassé par les délicats battements d'ailes, caresser son visage, lui donnant une sensation de paix et de contentement qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps.

Venant de Castiel, il ne pouvait y avoir de plus beau cadeau que de lui permettre de voir ses ailes dans toute leur gloire et leur puissance

Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

( **1** ) note de trad : dans le texte c'est « from a Hallmark card ». Après une petite recherche, il semblerait que Hallmark card soit une entreprise de carte de vœux et d'articles de fêtes. Et ne sachant pas si c'est une expression idiomatique ou pas, j'ai traduit comme j'ai pu et je m'excuse si ma tentative est maladroite. :(


End file.
